


Two Bites Are Better Than One

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Castiel, Top Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows that it's a bit unconventional, but he likes it that way.  Having two Alphas may not be the most normal thing in the world, sure, but it does make his life more interesting.  Not to mention that it makes dealing with heats a hell of a lot more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bites Are Better Than One

It was not conventional, Castiel knew.  To bear two mating marks –to be _owned_ by more than one Alpha– it was not something that one heard about every day.  Often, when people saw the twin marks on either side of his neck they would stare at him in shock, or they would sneer in disgust, or otherwise simply fall silent and hurriedly look away.  At first Castiel had been ashamed by the ridicule, and would often seek to cover his mating marks with a scarf or turtle neck while in public.   His mates didn’t really mind, as they understood his reasoning behind it and they trusted and respected him.  But over time his shame grew less and less, until one day he realized that he had stopped wearing his scarves and his sweaters, and his pride in himself and his mates’ flourished.

Michael and Balthazar were, as always, supportive of his decision.  In fact, Castiel’s newfound sense of dignity only made them happier, and they relished in the fact that they could now kiss and suck marks into their mate’s neck without any fear of him being made to feel uncomfortable by them later. They could bite him, tease him, scent-mark freely, to let everybody knew who Cas really belonged to.  To let everybody know that Cas belonged to _them_ , and only _them_.

The alarm clock buzzing loudly was what woke him from his slumber, and immediately he knew that he did not want to get out of bed this morning.  He could hear Balthazar grumbling sleepily somewhere off to his right, and to his left Michael was already making his way out from under the covers.  This displeased Cas, who found that he suddenly wanted to be as close to both of his Alphas as possible, and he draped himself over Michael’s body before he could slip out of bed.

“I have to go to work,” Michael mumbled sleepily, pushing Castiel away from him halfheartedly and reaching to the side to turn his alarm off.  Cas whimpered softly, nosing at his mate’s naked torso and sliding his hands up and down his naked body.

“You don’t have to go in.  Please Alpha, I want you,” he whispered hoarsely, his sleep-tussled hair hanging into his eyes as he lifted his head to peer at Michael’s face.  Michael squinted at him sleepily, raising an eyebrow and reaching out to stroke his hair back.

“You’re a bit needy this morning, aren’t you?  You know I love you baby, but _somebody_ around here has got to work if we want to keep food on the table…”

“Hey,” Balthazar protested from the other end of the bed, rolling over and draping himself over Cas’s naked back, pouting at Michael over their Omega’s shoulder.  “I bring in plenty of money to this household and you know it.  Just because I work from home doesn’t mean that I don’t work.”

“Selling pirated porn movies on the internet hardly constitutes as working, my love,” Michael answered back.  Balthazar snorted.

“You’re just saying that because you know you could never get away with it,” he quipped, smirking.  Castiel looked back at him with a frown, then over at Michael, who was obviously gearing up to make some sort of snarky comment.  He huffed loudly, enough to get both Alphas’ attention, and crossed his arms petulantly over his chest.

“I think that we’re getting away from the point here,” he announced.  Michael raised his eyebrows at him incredulously, and Balthazar simply laughed, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to the Omega’s lips.  He pulled back after a moment, nose twitching as he pressed closer to his mate.

“Mm, smells like somebody’s going into heat,” he muttered, looking up at Michael and smirking.  “Maybe you should take the day off of work after all.”

Michael’s eyes widened and he leaned back down, nosing at Cas’s neck and inhaling his thick, musky scent.  There was definitely a hint of that thick, heady heat scent that he and Balthazar both had come to know and love over the years, and he growled in appreciation as he pulled the Omega closer.  Cas immediately wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, straddling his body and grinding his hardening cock against the Alpha’s thigh.  Michael hummed appreciatively and reached down, palming at Cas’s round ass cheeks and giving them a quick squeeze.

“Okay, yeah.  You’re definitely in heat,” he noted, letting his index finger dip shallowly into Cas’s wet hole, which was already dripping slick all over his ass and thighs.  Cas whined, tossing his head to the side and letting his hair fall into his face as he looked over at Balthazar with lust blown eyes.  The other Alpha grinned, sliding closer to him and Michael and cupping his cheek.

“Don’t worry, darling,” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to Cas’s lips and letting his hands trail down over Cas’s soft, sweaty body.  “We’ll take care of you.”

“I’m hot,” Castiel complained, eyelids fluttering closed when he felt another one of Michael’s fingers breach his slick hole.  He made a desperate noise in the back of his throat, his body jerking against Michael’s and his cock plumping up against the Alpha’s leg.  “Want you in me,” he gasped.

“Who do you want?” Balthazar asked, carding his fingers through Cas’s hair and letting his hand trail over Cas’s back.  Castiel blinked slowly, relishing in the feeling of both of his Alpha’s hands on him at once before he finally spoke.

“Want you first,” he whispered hoarsely, pausing for a moment before he spoke again, “Balthazar.  Want Michael to knot my mouth.”

Michael made a choked off sound, his eyes wide as he glanced over at Balthazar, who was snickering to himself.  “You heard the man,” he said, and Michael nodded, rolling Castiel’s body off of his and gently handing him over to Balthazar.  Then Michael slipped out of bed and left the room, presumably to phone his boss and let him know that he wouldn’t be coming in for the day.  This left Balthazar and Castiel alone together, and Cas quickly crawled into his lap, whining desperately and grinding down against him.

“Take me, Alpha, take me,” he gasped.  Balthazar shushed him, pulling Cas down by the back of his neck for a kiss and working his fingers into his hole at the same time.  He was already loose from Michael’s fingering, as well as the fact that he was positively dripping slick, and it was no time at all before Balthazar had three fingers buried to the hilt inside of his Omega and was pumping his fingers in and out hard and fast.

“Oh, Cas, you have no idea how pretty you are like this.  All sweaty and debauched, writhing in my lap as I fuck my fingers up your ass… You should really see yourself.  I’m getting hard just looking at you,” he rambled, and Cas keened, his cock twitching against his stomach as he pushed back onto Balthazar’s fingers.  Michael walked in a moment later, a salacious smile spreading over his at the sight.

“He looks just about ready,” he noted as he climbed up onto the bed, taking Cas’s face into his hands and kissing him sweetly.  Cas whined and kissed back sloppily, his pupils dilated so wide that his eyes were almost entirely black.

“I think you’re right,” Balthazar agreed, angling his fingers a bit and smirking when it punched a choked off moan out of Cas.  His eyelids fluttered and he groaned, hips twitching and swollen cock dripping precum all over his mate’s stomach.  He whined.

“ _Alpha_ ,” he complained, his voice needy and his pitch high.  Michael shushed him with another kiss, and a moment later Balthazar was withdrawing his fingers from the Omega’s ass, replacing them swiftly with his swollen cock.  It fit in easily, what with all the slick, and Cas whined loudly as Balthazar fucked into him balls deep.

“Oh God, oh God, oh _God_ ,” he chanted, and Balthazar felt Cas’s nails digging into his shoulders, raking down his chest as he began to thrust in and out of the Omega’s wet hole.  The bed squeaked with his lazy thrusts, and his and Cas’s breaths both came in huffs as they set a fine rhythm of push, pull, push, pull.  After almost a full minute Cas’s eyes popped open, wide with lust, and he let out a needy whine as he reached out to grip Michael’s thigh.

“Need you too, Alpha,” he gasped.  “Want to taste you.”

“Of course,” Michael nodded, and then he shuffled into position behind Balthazar, his cock hanging over the other Alpha’s face for a few seconds before Cas was able to reach forward and take it into his mouth.  He swirled his tongue around the bulbous head, moaning at the taste of Michael’s salty precum.  Balthazar’s pace increased fractionally just as Cas began to bob up and down his cock, and the three of them began to work together; Balthazar thrusting, Cas moving back and forth, Michael guiding Cas forward and back again.

“Ah, I’m getting close, Cas,” Balthazar announced, his voice strained.  His knot was already beginning to swell at that point, tugging at Cas’s rim and then popping back out again seconds later.  Cas whined around Michael’s cock, making an obscene slurping sound before he popped off and leaned down to kiss Balthazar almost desperately.

“Knot me,” He gasped, pushing back and grinding down on the Alpha’s cock.  Balthazar groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his hands fly out of steady Cas’s hips on top of him.  He thrust harder and faster, little grunts falling from his lips as Cas whined on top of him.  Michael came around to kneel beside him and Cas, and he reached down, tugging at the Omega’s swollen cock and eliciting a pitiful moan from his mate.  Cas turned, kissing Michael passionately as Balthazar continued to grind his cock against his ass.

“Shit,” Balthazar cursed, his knot swelling up and locking in place.  Cas whined, the feeling of Balthazar’s hot cum flooding his insides almost overwhelming.  That, combined with the feeling of Michael tugging at his cock, pressing at his slit, scratching at the sensitive underside… he cried out, his head thrown back as he came in a huge splatter all over Michael’s fist and Balthazar’s chest.  The feeling of Cas’s muscles tightening around his knot sent another wave of orgasm through Balthazar, and he let out a pitiful groan, head thrown back as he filled Cas up with even more of his cum.

Michael, being the only one of the three of them who wasn’t knotted together, cleaned up the mess.  Once the sheets had been stripped from the bed and all of Cas’s sticky cum had been cleaned up, he lay down next to his mates, rubbing a soothing hand through Cas’s hair and over his sweaty back.  Cas turned to look at him, blinking tiredly.

“You didn’t knot my mouth,” he said, and Michael couldn’t help but chuckle at the utterly disappointed look on his mate’s face.  This only made Cas frown harder, and Michael reached out, stroking his thumb back and forth over his cheek.

“I didn’t knot your mouth because I wanted to save it for your pretty little ass, once Balthazar’s knot goes down.  And, sadly, my refractory period isn’t what it once was…”

“Old man,” Balthazar teased, sticking his tongue out at his Alpha mate.  Michael rolled his eyes, whacking Balthazar in the head and simultaneously cuddling closer to him and Castiel, letting the other Alpha wrap an arm around his shoulders.  Cas smiled a little at the sight, snuggling into the warmth of Balthazar’s chest and letting his eyes flutter closed.

“I love you guys,” he murmured.  Michael smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek, and Balthazar reached up to card his fingers through the Omega’s hair.

“We love you too, baby.  Now get some rest… You’re gonna need it, because Michael fucks like jackhammer.”

Castiel snorted, an amused smile turning up the corners of his mouth.  He peeked up at Balthazar with bright blue eyes, mumbling, “I know.  I saw the way he pounded you last week… You looked like you were going to pass out.”


End file.
